Field of the Art
The present disclosure relates to methods of treating diseases and disorders comprising applying a therapeutically effective dose of cold plasma. In particular examples, the diseases and disorders include, but are not limited to, diseases and disorders of the skin, musculoskeletal, and immune systems.
Background Art
Plasma is a state of matter similar to gas in which a portion of the atoms or molecules are ionized. Atmospheric pressure hot plasmas are known to exist in nature. For example, lightning is an example of a dc arc (hot) plasma. Atmospheric pressure cold plasma processes are also known in the art. Generally, cold plasma contains high temperature electrons and ions and background gas that are close to room temperature. Most of the at or near atmospheric pressure cold plasma processes are known to utilize positive to negative electrodes in different configurations, which release free electrons in a noble gas medium.
Research into medical application of cold plasma has expanded with the development of new plasma sources. Contemplated medical applications include, for example, the use of cold plasma for the sterilization of surface wounds, enhancement of blood coagulation, promotion of wound healing, treatment of cancer, treatment of cavities, treatment of chronic foot and leg ulcers. See, e.g., PCT Pub. No WO 2010/107745, US 2012/0135390, 2010/0087812, and Fridman et al., Plasma Process. Polym. (2008) 5:503-533.
The present invention describes the surprising utilization of cold plasma for the treatment of diseases and disorders affecting subcutaneous tissues. Heretofore, cold plasma was used only for the treatment of surface wounds. That cold plasma can be used to treat subcutaneous tissues is a surprising and significant advancement to the technical field.